Otonashi Returns To The Not Yet dead Battlefront
by Okazaki95
Summary: For the 2nd time Yuzuru Otonashi faces the world of the Afterlife once again this time he is there to stop something terrible that will effect him and all his old friends.
1. Prologue Yuzuru Otonashi

_**Otonashi's Return To The Not-Yet-Dead-Battlefront**_

_**Chapter#0: Prologue – Yuzuru Otonashi**_

As I lay in my bed hearing my alarm clock bursting in my ears I was just staring at the ceiling of my room trying to remember the dream I just had. Motionless it felt so familiar but something of the fantasy world something that can never be real even if someone wanted it to be.

"Hmm, for some strange reason it almost feels like this is something important… Nah can't be I better hurry or I'll be late for school"

As I got dressed for school I was wondering what I was dreaming about anyway since the mornings are always slow so there really is not much more to do but to think about something pointless, I had a dream about me being a … I guess you can call 'Assassin?' I don't know the dream is still not too familiar with me and besides it is the first time I have had such a dream so there really is nothing to be worried about but I had a gun and there were I think nineteen or… wait maybe twenty people also in this so called 'Afterlife' they always called it. Though I only remembered bits and pieces of this dream not the entire story and I am surprised I remember this much, we were all fighting against a single person I don't remember who or what it was I don't even know if it was human this is where my dream cuts me off. Somehow I awaken in this strange place a girl asking me to join them, I take their offer and I meet so many people, but somehow there feels like there is so many time gaps in-between the story in my dream maybe it will unfold as I sleep anyway I got to go now or I'll be late for school.

"Mom, I am heading out now I slept in sort of late this morning so I won't be able to eat breakfast" as I slip my shoes on.

"Alright sweetie have a good day at school and try not to be too late today me and your father would like to be able to eat dinner as a family today" she says yelling from the kitchen.

"Alright catch ya later" I say as I walk out the door.

"It is a 15 minute walk from my house to school maybe if I am lucky I can catch a bus to the closes stop near school" I think to myself.

I caught the bus just like I have hoped but when I got on there was this girl with short pink hair at the back of it with a guitar case wearing the same school uniform as me, she was listing to music and was looking out the window I somehow feel like I have seen her before she looks so familiar and she is a grade higher than me she is a senior and I am a junior there is a way our school shows the different grade levels. Our male clothing is different from the female clothing the girls were a blue skirt and a white shirt with a colored ribbon where the top buttons are and the color of the ribbon represents what grade there in Softmores are Yellow, Juniors are Green and Seniors are Blue, but for us guys we have just black pants and white top with a badge on our right side with the color of the school emblem we do were a jacket and it's black just like our pants also the girls also have the school emblem on their shoulder on their right side representing also there grade.

I sat down at the second row of the back and just looked back a little to get a better look at this girl I feel like I have seen her before she seems way to familiar to forget it's almost like we are friends but I have never seen her before till now… So how can these feeling be like this? I don't let my mind fool me and just look out the window till I felt a tap on my shoulder and I look.

"Hey you I feel like we met somewhere before do I know you?" The mysterious girl said.

"U-Umm not that I know of sorry" I say back completely confused.

"Is that so mind if I sit and chat for a little I can see we go to the same school anyway" she said to me.

"Not a problem I guess" I say back wondering what is going on.

"My name is Masami Iwasawa you can just call me Iwasawa is you want" she said with her hand out wanting to shake hands.

"Oh my name is Yuzuru Otonashi nice to meet you" I grasp her hand and shake.

"That's strange that name seems so oddly familiar are you completely sure we have not met?" she said with the most blank look on her face.

"Honestly I feel the same way about you to but this is truthfully the first time meeting you" I say back in complete truth.

"Hmm, Sorry must be my imagination well we are at school anyway so I guess I will see you around" she said while getting up and going to grab her guitar.

What a strange morning I swear I just met like an old friend before yet this is the first time I have ever seen her and yet she felt the same way about me what was her name again…? Oh yeah Iwasawa maybe I will see her around sometime and then we can talk more maybe she knows something I don't… Enough I better hurry homeroom will be starting like any minute now and I still have about a 5 minute walk from here maybe 3 if I move fast enough.

Author's Note: This will be my 2nd started story like this I will be working on both since I have a lot of free time in hand so I would like a little feedback since I am aiming at this blindly I have started the basic story but I would like to see what you guys and girls would like to read leave a suggestion in a Review and if it's good I will consider on bringing it into the story. Also how did you like Iwasawa being brought into the line of play in the prologue I will give a little hint the next person Otonashi will be running into will be Oyama I will slowly bring in the character base one on one then make a little surprise as the title of the story states 'Evil Grin' I have a little creative story spread out now all I have to do is fill in the blanks haha hope you will all enjoy it and like I said I am willing to bend to make this a fan made story as well all your opinions can help and also get made into a part or a chapter who knows it depends on how much I like it so fire away!

Chapter#1 will be released soon see ya all soon with an update!

~Okazaki95


	2. A Strange Boy Named Oyama

_**Otonashi Returns To The Not Dead Yet Battlefront**_

_**Chapter#1: A strange boy named Oyama**_

I started to run down the street to get to school on time but as I was running I realised I just met someone that I think I knew and as soon as I said her name my mind went blank then I found myself peeking inside of a classroom while holding a can of canned coffee and when I looked up there she was Iwasawa playing an electric guitar and singing like she was rehearsing for something and her uniform was now changed same with mine it's like I am in a whole other world from where I just was, she then stopped and saw me and smiled then everything went blank again and I found myself standing in the middle of the sidewalk hearing the school bell chimes and uncontrollably shaking.

"W-What was tha…t?" I say while holding my head.

My vision was shaky and my hands were uncontrollably shaking it's like I just saw the worst thing my life has ever seen but really I don't get it one bit I saw… That girl singing in a school I have never seen before a uniform I have also never seen before… Wait… I have never thought of this till now but why is my last name Otonashi when my parents last name is Takahashi and my family's hair are all pretty well black and mine… Red? What am I missing here what the hell is going on!

"W-Who am I?" I say while looking up to the sky.

"So you finally got the flashback didn't you Otonashi" A girl's voice said.

I turned around to see Iwasawa looking at me and holding her guitar in one hand she was smirking like she already knew something like this was going to happen it's like she already had the same thing happen with her and she wanted to make sure on the bus she knew that I had this so called 'Flashback' but I didn't… Well till just now actually… Wait do I even call that a 'Flashback' maybe it was a strange coincidence that happened meeting a new person could of caused that I don't know maybe it's best to leave it at a 'It's nothing at all' moment.

"What do you mean I was just thinking about my future goals after all next year I will be graduating from this school" I say trying to lie and play it off like nothing happened.

"Oh well then that's good well I guess I will see you around See ya" she said while walking forward and waving.

I guess I should be going also I still have a lot to do before I go home I have to pick a few things up for dinner tonight after school do that's the best I can do till then oh well I guess I am just hungry and it's causing me to have strange thoughts I am so use to moms huge breakfast's in the mornings it's almost worth getting up for school haha I have not made something like that for a long time really if it was not for moms cooking and breakfast I swear I would be a delinquent.

2nd period ended and I started to walk down the hallway in complete thought about what happened this morning as hard as I may try I cannot shake the feeling that something is really wrong and needs fixing or so I think I don't know but it is really Pissing me off in a way I just thought my life was so normal but with all these strange thoughts I am having today I am starting to have second thoughts normal is out of this world as far as I am concerned maybe if I talk to Iwa-

"Ooof" A small voice from below.

"O-Oh sorry I was not watching where I was going" I say to the guy

Wait a second he is a Junior like me a Green badge but strangely enough I have nev- wait a second now that I look closer at him he seems so familiar like Iwasawa is… Is he like her did he also have one of those so called 'Flashbacks' I don't know we will see where this goes.

"Haha it's okay I am use to being pushed around I am surprised you didn't hit me" Rubbing his head and putting up a sarcastic smile.

"Really you get pushed around a lot?" I say surprised he does not seem like the type of person who would get pushed around.

"Yeah people always make fun of me and beat me up since my Softmore year it's been a hell of a time in High school but I have gotten use to it" He said while looking pretty down.

"So what is your name?" I say concerned.

"Who me? I am Oyama haha nice to meet you umm what your name?" he says pretty shocked.

"I'm Yuzuru Otonashi haha Nice to meet you man wanna go hang out at lunch" I want to know more about this guy.

"Really! You want to eat lunch with me! Wow umm sure if you don't mind but I do warn you I have a bad image if you are seen with me I don't know what people would think about you after…" He said while one moment happy then the next sad.

"Don't sweat it man you're pretty cool I will meet you at the left corner of the cafeteria alright?" I say smiling.

"Alright I will see you there Otonashi" He said smiling and running down the hallway.

Well at lunch that is the moment of truth we will see if he has had this so called 'Flashback' Iwasawa talks about but I don't get it all these people I am running into today that I didn't even see before till now? It just does not make any sense I am hoping Oyama will help me sort some of this out and maybe we can get Iwasawa to eat lunch with us to move this along even faster if I am correct I had a Flashback of Iwasawa that means they will remember someone else or had a Flashback about me I don't know it's way too much to sink in at the moment maybe at lunch if I am lucky I will understand it all and it will all work itself out.


	3. Uncovering some truth

_**Otonashi Returns To The Not Yet Dead Battlefront**_

_**Chapter#2: Strange Flashbacks and Dreams**_

I went to the Cafeteria as soon as the bell went hoping to run into Iwasawa on my way there but no luck, I went to get my lunch the only meal ticket I had in my pocket was beef Oolong so I went into line only to hope and see Iwasawa and then meet up with Oyama.

"Man I'm starving feels like I have not had anything to eat in weeks… I guess this is one of the side effects of missing mom's awesome breakfasts" I say as my stomach growls.

"Mind if I take a seat with ya" A person with blue hair said to a girl with long pink hair.

Hmm oddly enough when I look at those two it feels like well the same feeling as when I first met Iwasawa and Oyama maybe they have a part into this, I should ask to joi- Wait a minute it would be so awkward walking over and saying 'Hey I know this may sound crazy but I know you do you umm remember me by any chance' haha fat chance I would not catch myself dead and do something that loser like… But now that I get a closer look the kid with the blue hair, seems somewhat of a 'Best Friend' feeling to him I don't know my mind has been on the frits all morning like I said earlier maybe I am just amazingly super hungry that it's causing me to fill myself with such nonsense.

"Hey Otonashi mind if I sit here?" Oyama said hoping I didn't forget.

I looked around after he said that and almost EVERYONE was glaring at me and shaking their head 'NO' I was a little shocked that he was honestly telling the truth when he said reputation could be destroyed at the mere sight of even saying hello to the poor kid.

"Yeah go right ahead I did say we would be eating lunch together did I not?" I said only to have shocked half of the student body with the response.

"Haha thanks man I didn't think you would have actually let me, well I am sorry to make you hated by more than half of the student body" He said eating his rice.

"Say Oyama…" I say trying to put into something more of a question then just being strait forward.

"Hmm? What is it Otonashi?" he said looking at me confused more than ever.

"Have you umm how do I say this… Have you had any say Weird dreams or well these so called 'Flashbacks' just curious" I say trying to get to business.

"I don't really know what you mean… Umm could you try to fill me in on what it is these flashbacks and or dreams are?" He said somewhat hinting to what I meant.

"Yeah umm… Well for dream wise have you had any strange dreams like you lived in another life but you still look the way you look like now?" I ask while nervous for an answer.

"Now that you mention it I have had something like that a while back… Even though in this so called dream I was helpless all the way haha" He said while being worried on what I was hinting on.

"Now for 'Flashbacks' Have you looked at someone random and well… Felt like you knew them and had a connection with that person?" I say for my best question and final question.

"Well not going to lie here when I ran into you this morning I felt like we were already friends… OH! And get this in my dream you were there… Strange huh you look exactly like the person in the dream is that really weird?" saying to me.

"Well not really since I feel the same way about you catch this I met someone on the bus umm her name was Iwasawa have you ever heard of her before?" Wondering if maybe he had any information on her.

"Well I don't know to to much about her but she does have a band in the school called Girls Dead Monster she formed it on her softmore year that's all I really know about her" he said hoping this was the last of the strange questions.

"Alright man you have been a big help haha thanks a ton" I say actually relieved all this waiting has been worth the time but only to arouse more questions in my mind…

I pull out my cell phone to see the time when I notice I got a text message from just after lunch that I never even heard or well felt since I always keep my cell on vibrate during class it would be so hard to feel… I open the text message only to shocked and brought to tears… the text message reads 'Honey… I am so so sorry you're father passed away today he was on his way to work when a full on traffic collision happened on the highway he hit a transport truck… Please come home as soon as you get this I love you my baby boy ~Mom' I stood there for what seems to be eternity shocked more than I could have possibly been in my whole entire life...

"Why… Why is life so unfair and cruel god is supposed to be our support and help so tell me WHY DOES HE TREAT US LIKE DIRT HUH! … Hatsune!" … That name I don't know why as soon as I said it I broke down in tears with my hand over my mouth to get another flashback I did not want to ever see again…

I was always visiting someone inside of a hospital well an important person to me at least, I had really long hair and it seemed I was always depressed and hated life… But this one person changed that when she passed away on my back it seemed like I made up my life goal… I loved it when someone said to me 'Thank You' it made me feel so complete inside even though I lost the one thing that kept me going, and that is where this 'Flashback' ended strange… could that important person or rather girl be named Hatsune? Wait I know now she was my sister! Well at least I think she was she had the same hair color as me at least… When I get home I am doing some research.

I got home only to have forgotten the text message mom had sent me I was scared and really destroyed to open the door, I didn't want to face my mother's crying face only to make me feel even worse and with all this stuff happening to me since this morning it's just too much for me to bare, today has been the most messed up day in the whole 17 years I have lived I don't understand why today is so depressing it's only May the 11th why is this day so different from the others? I don't know but I have to face reality and comfort my mom then get the research done as fast as possible if I were really in this so called 'Afterlife' I must have died in real life here so there must be a news article about my old life somewhere online.

_**Author's Note: Hey guys how are you enjoying this little story so far haha I am trying something new and trying to add a little bit more of mystery and also stuff you guys could relate to the anime Angel Beats! So as the story says at the moment you can guess where this is leading in a somewhat state but of course being myself I will try to make this story somewhat long and as interesting as I can haha I just hope you are all enjoying it because I am putting a lot of work into the character building and story plot something like this what I am trying to do is going to be pretty difficult since I am a complete amateur in story writing this is only my 2**__**nd**__** real story on Fanfiction or well anywhere really well enough about me I just hope you are all enjoying the plot and story right now haha write a Review to give me some tips and some encouragement would also be appreciated .**_


	4. Unthinkable Events

_**Otonashi Returns To The Not Yet Dead Battlefront**_

_**Chapter#3: Unthinkable Events**_

I was just standing there hopeless and scared to see what's behind the door to my house not sure if I should open it. I was afraid to see the outcome, I grasped a hold of my courage and started to open the door slowly. The lights were off I could see as the door started to creak open, I would of expected people to be coming over to comfort my mother on the tragic news but no one was here it was just a dark and gloomy place I was shaking of fear and sorrow I am so upset about my dad that I can't even cry I took a step inside the door way and raised my voice.

"M-Mom I'm home…" I said as I waited for a reply from her or at least something at all from anything.

… I waited a little more.

"Mom are you here?" I say wondering what is going on.

I was a little worried now since I didn't hear anything it was like death creaks through the walls, I put my school bag and my keys on the hook and took off my shoes to slowly make my way to the kitchen, I was standing in the kitchen no one was there so the only thought that was running through my head was she was gone out or something to clear her mind I started to climb the stairs to go to my room. I entered my room and started to take my uniform off to take a shower since today was a long day I thought I would take one early so I would not have to worry about tonight and just fall asleep like a stone but then I suddenly change my mind and sat down on my computer chair to boot it up and wait for it to start.

"I wonder what my name was back in my other life…" I thought to myself.

"I'll try my name and search it in the news article section" As I pull up the webpage.

"Okay so let's try this… Yuzuru Otonashi" I say to myself as I type my name inside the search bar.

My eyes were shocked and my mouth just sat open at what the page says "A young man was caught in a train wreckage and buried underground, He and another man were the only casualty's. This boy was named Yuzuru Otonashi as his Identification says as the other people stuck in the cave called him a 'Hero' he sacrificed his life for the other people in this wreckage. As the other people say he knew a little bit about medical treatment and treated them until the 7 day search came to an end but sadly the boy died right before the rescue team made it through" I was shocked I even got a detailed picture of this person named 'Yuzuru Otonashi' and I just can't believe it you would think I just got out of the ground like a zombie… I was this man… WAIT. I say looking down when the article was posted 'May 11th, 1995' … "17 years ago…" this date has to be a curse for me…

I turned off my computer screen to be utterly shocked at what I just saw and I shook it off "It has to be a joke I'm not that guy… I can't be right? I am here aren't I?" I say while grabbing a towel to take my shower but when I tried to open the bathroom door it was locked…

"Huh..? Why is the door locked…" I say trying to turn the knob.

Bang Bang "Hello? Mom are you in there?" I say while banging on the door.

My face dropped only one picture fell into mind… When she told me to come home 'AS SOON AS YOU GET THIS' she meant it… my heart started to race I backed up and charged open the door only to be dropped to utter defeat I could have prevented this as I looked down in shock my mom… She slit both of her wrists… I backed up shaking my head saying "This is not real" to be screaming and running to the phone to call the police I can't believe it my life got smashed in one day just 24 hours and everything turned upside down for me.

"Son can we ask you a few question" The police officer said to me.

"S-Sure…" I say while shaking and heartbroken at what I saw.

"What do you think would have caused you're mother to do something like this?" He said to me.

"Well… here take a look I think this is it" I say taking out my cellphone and pulling up the text she sent me.

"Oh… Well I am sorry about your parent's kid no one should go through that much heartbreak in one day" he said while tipping his hat at me and walking away.

I grabbed most of my stuff I could fit in a duffle bag and started to walk down the street I was so lonely… Only 17 and I could not do anything on my own. Thinking about so much when I looked up I was surprised… Iwasawa was just sitting there on a bench she then looked over at me and smirked.

_**Author's Note: Things are finally going to start heating up also such a somewhat sad chapter I felt bad writing it since I could only picture his face when he saw something like that but I guess the show goes on, the next chapter should be a little more interesting there will be a lot of talking I'll give you that much haha I just hope you are all enjoying this because thinking about what to do for this chapter gave me a little bit of writers block, I pulled through thank god haha well keep on reading if you're enjoying I should have another chapter out maybe today or for sure tomorrow.**_

_**~Okazaki95**_


	5. Memories of the Afterlife

_**Otonashi Returns To The Not Yet Dead Battlefront**_

_**Chapter#4: Memories of the AfterLife**_

I was walking down the street to go ask Iwasawa what she was doing sitting on a bench in the middle of the night… But as I was thinking on what to say to her I looked up and she was already heading my way to talk with me, I don't know what she is after I have been through enough crap already I don't need to be brought down by a girl.

"Otonashi I heard on the news what happened and I would just like to say I'm sorry" she said while looking sad and at the ground.

"Don't worry about it… what's done is done it's not like I can return to my happy life" I gave a sad but happy smile.

"So let me ask you this one more time then have you had any Flashbacks or Strange dreams?" looking curious at me.

"Yes… I have had both… And I already met someone that has had the same as me…" I finally told her the truth.

"Oh you mean Oyama? Yeah he is already with us" she said out of surprise.

"Wait… who's 'Us'?" I ask confused.

"Well if you agree to come with me I think you're ready to be re-united" She said smiling and started to walk forward while looking back.

All I did was shake my head yes and followed her I don't know where she is taking me at all but when she said there are more people like us I just moved on my own, I just don't get it and the other thing that is confusing me the most is she said "Re-United" I just don't understand… I don't know maybe it's best to keep quiet and follow along with this stupid thing it's not like I got anything to do anymore. We have been walking for a long time now it seems like this place is all across town I am surprised she is taking me to some place like this I just hope it's not a lure for some sick thing… But I guess I can trust her since we go to the same school and all.

"We are here" She said while pushing open a warehouse door.

"Huh? This creepy ass place?" I say now worried my thought might turn into a twisted nightmare.

"Everyone come out front I have brought a special guest today" She said while yelling inside.

I walked inside this abandoned warehouse and it was so nicely made up inside you would not believe it… It looks almost like an oversized apartment building it was decorated and everything I guess the saying is true 'Don't judge a book by its cover' She then pointed at me to go sit down and so I did one of these people have to be rich to be able to afford to pimp this warehouse out.

"Is that idiot Otonashi here yet…" A girl short dark pink hair and a ribbon in it said.

"Yes he is sitting over there don't be too hard on him yet he still does not remember too much" Iwasawa said to the girl.

"Umm, who are you? And what the hell is this place?" I say out of confusion because she already knew my name.

"I'm Yuri and that's all you need to know for now" The girl said.

"Oh well I'm Yuzuru Ot-" getting cut off by this girl named 'Yuri'.

"Don't sweat it I know who you are" she said sitting down and putting her hand on her chin like she was observing me.

"Are the others coming Yuri?" Iwasawa said.

"Not that I know of I think they were all sleeping maybe Hinata was the only other person up" She said.

That name… Hinata I feel like I have heard it before… maybe if I ask umm… Yuri? Yeah Yuri about it maybe she can tell me who he is and what he looks like.

"U-Umm Yuri" I say scared of her reaction.

"Hmm? What is it?" She said looking at me surprised.

"Can you tell me more about this person 'Hinata' like First and Last name, appearance and all that?" I wondered.

"I guess so well His first name is Hideki and Last name Hinata we all call him Hinata because that's what he likes being called I guess anyway he has Blue somewhat Shaggy hair an-" I stopped her there.

"Thank you that's more than enough I have already seen him I just wanted to make sure of who he was" I say to her smiling.

I took a look around to observe where I was this place is amazing they even have flatscreen it's like I am in a mansion but really it's just an old warehouse I am so curious I just don't want to be rude and ask bluntly about this place and she even said people were sleeping here does that mean they completely transformed this place from an old warehouse to like a giant mansion for people like me and them I don't know but I am not curious of what the other people look like.

"So this is all for tonight I take it right Iwasawa we can head to bed now?" Yuri said looking tired.

"I guess so we can do a full introduction tomorrow to welcome Otonashi back" She said looking also tired.

"Wait… Welcome me back? And where the hell am I going to sleep!"

"Don't worry about it geez without any of your memories you sure are a moron…" Yuri said waving her hand up and down at me.

"Here Otonashi I'll take you to your room alright?" Iwasawa said.

"Umm okay I guess" I say following her

I got into 'My' new room and it was set up nice it had a bookshelf a Computer desk with a laptop I had a nice bed and even a bathroom this is so fancy it's like one of the rich school dorm rooms And for a warehouse it even has 100% electricity it's awesome. I open my closet to find a flat screen T.V. and a neat like shelf to hold my cloths this is… Home.

I started to dose off in my new room and then the dream I had last night continued.

"All right guys tonight's operation is operation guild Parachute" Said Yuri.

"Wait what!" I said while imagining us all jumping out of a plain.

"We are not jumping out of a plain you moron we are parachuting underground" Yuri said while facepalming.

"How the hell am I supposed to know that and wait… UNDERGROUND!" I say confused.

"Duh that's where the guild is oh yeah I forgot you are new here let me explain, We keep out weapon stock, Ammo and all kinds of stuff underground in the guild so Angel does not find it if she did we would not have anything to fight with and so forth we would be screwed" Said Yuri taking a deep breath.

"Ahh I get it you are all morons" I say slapping my fist on my other hands palm.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MORON! AND DON'T INSULT YURI YOU WORTHLESS DOG!" Said Noda furious.

"Enough give the newbie a break anyway the operation will commence tonight!" Yuri said while pressing and calling the 'Guild'

"Hello?" Said a man on the laptop.

"It's me we are coming down tonight Disarm the traps" Yuri said.

"All right looking forward!" Said the man while hanging up.

"We will all meet at the gym at 6:00! You are all dismissed" Said Yuri spinning her chair the other way.

I opened my eyes from the sun's rays through the blinds I am still half asleep but I force myself to sit up… That dream must be from the Afterlife I know these people and especially Yuri they said today will be there big introduction I wonder what there like in person or if they even have the same personality's from the dreams I had I might bring it up haha to see Yuri's face for me to say 'So Yuri when are we going to do Operation Guild Parachute again' and then wink I bet it would be a priceless reaction anyway I better unpack what little stuff I got and then get ready.

_**Author's Note: Short message I know I changed a few parts in the dream from the anime (Episode #2: Guild) But that's that whole awesome thing about story writing :D, I'll give a hint to next chapter before I go it's title is called "**__**Chapter #5: Family Reunion**__**" This will be when everyone explains there story's and tries to enlighten Otonashi on who they are. I hope you are enjoying and I am sorry this chapter is a day or two late but I am a little busy this week trying to write little by little each day.**_

_**~Okazaki95**_


	6. Family Reunion

_**Otonashi Returns To The Not Yet Dead Battlefront**_

_**Chapter#5: Family Reunion**_

I went into my bathroom to freshen up before I get told a bunch of stuff I probably will not understand… "Oh well I guess this is better than nothing and who knows it might actually be true" I say looking at myself in the mirror, I can't help but to feel sad and lonely after all that has happened I won't forget I lost both of my parents in the same day… Well guess I should take a shower and get ready now. I stepped into the shower and I was shocked, it was even as advanced as one of those expensive hotel showers it had jets and everything… Who the hell has the money to get all of this stuff? It has to be that Yuri girl since she is the 'Leader' oh well no time for this.

I got out of the shower and dried my hair and put my new clothing on and sat down on my bed wondering what I am going to say to them. "Do I call them crazy or just … Go with it?" I stood up and went to my door to hear someone walking by "Did you hear man Otonashi is back it's amazing we were all born in the same town and spot" I stepped back in confusion wonder what they meant by 'Born in the same town and spot' but my thought was broken when Yuri stormed though my room door.

"WHAT THE HELL IS TAKING YOU SO LONG! WE ARE ALL WAITING!" Yuri said furious.

"What if I was naked I just got out of the shower you know" I said to her as a joke and tried to get a reaction out of her.

"W-Why would you tell me that…? Otonashi you moron" She said while walking out and shutting the door.

Wait… Did I always say jokes like that? That was so off character even for me… Or was it? GAHHHH I am so confused who am I? …Am I seriously that guy on the internet who died while saving a bunch of survivors from a train wreck? I can't be I am here and now… Whatever it's time to man up and go meet the rest of these people. I opened my door to Iwasawa standing there I could not help myself but to ask her some questions about the other people before I go down there and meet them.

"Good Morning Iwasawa" I say greeting her.

"Oh, Good Morning Otonashi how was your sleep?" She said happy.

"It was good thanks umm… Do you mind if I ask you a couple questions about the others before we go down?" I say hoping she will agree.

"Sure, Why not I bet you are more confused than ever, after all I brought you to a random place without telling you anything" She said smiling.

"Okay first question, do all of these people know me directly?"

"Yes we all know who you are from the Afterlife"

"Okay… Next question, why did you decide to bring me to meet everyone here?"

"Why? Well… I guess you can call it a Family Reunion after all we all lived together once in the Afterlife"

"Alright final question, what were we trying to achieve in this so called afterlife?"

"Well… We wanted to rebel against God and fight a person called 'Angel' we thought she had a connection to God so we made her out prime target"

Angel… That name gives me butterfly's why…? I need to ask one more thing before I go with her down stairs.

"Iwasawa what was Angel's Last name and given name?"

"To be honest I don't know myself I disappeared while she was still considered an enemy because of you SSS decided to take her in as an Ally"

"Well that's all my questions thank you let's go meet the crew" I say smiling.

As we started to walk down the hallway I was confused … To be honest when the hell aren't I confused when it comes to this situation… Angel… Who are you? As moments passed we were at the stairs to enter the 'Living room' or well… what I would call it 'The Great Hall' since this place is like a damn mansion.

"About damn time… Everyone this is Yuzuru Otonashi" Said Yuri.

Me and Iwasawa walked down the steps to see everyone just sitting there and all smiling and I guess… Welcome me with open arms, all these faces look so familiar well I guess I will get a good chunk of information when they at least introduce themselves to me.

"Alright I will go first" Said Yuri.

"I'm Yuri Nakamura the leader of this little household of people, Me and you met when you first awoke in the Afterlife"

That's right there was a girl when I first woke up there so it was Yuri.

"I'm Masami Iwasawa you met me at school here in the real world also you met me the first time you awoke inside of the 'SSS Headquarters' Nice to meet you"

I remember there being a lot of people in a small room so she was one of them.

"I'm Hideki Hinata It's nice to see you again man we met when you first awoke when Yuri was meeting you"

This guy seems like a best friend still…

"I'm Oyama we met here in the real world when you stood up for me and became my friend haha also we met when you first awoke in the headquarters in the afterlife"

He seems normal I still don't know why people would pick on him…

"Yo Do you feel the beat?"

…?

"Oh that's TK we don't know his first and last name but that's just how he is…" Said Yuri.

"I'm Fujimaki good to see you again punk"

Punk? Who the hell is this guy calling me a punk?

"I'm Matsushita good to see you again Otonashi"

He seems… Strong.

"I'm Shiina we have met before… This is so stupid…"

Umm what does she mean by this is so stupid? Does she mean me or this introduction thing?

"I'm Noda if you got a problem with the way Yuri runs things you will have to deal with me!"

Okay… How the hell does this guy have a halberd…? Oh well…

"I'm Takamatsu good to see an old friend"

man this guy is pretty 'Built'? WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING?

"I'm Takeyama but call me Christ"

Who is this dweeb?

"I'm Ayato Naoi ITS SO NICE TO SEE YOU AGAIN OTONASHI I have been stuck with a bunch of morons waiting for the day we would meet again"

Is he… Gay? Well he does seem a little familiar… I think the only thing I remember he could do was hypnotism.

"And I'm Yui! How have you been moron"

Uhh… Did someone just randomly call me a moron…? She seems like she is 6 years old…

"Yui! Don't go calling someone a moron" Hinata said while grabbing her cheek.

"Alright I think this is all of us now let's get down to business"

And so this introduction come to a closing and went straight into a business talk when I still have no memories of the Afterlife well… I can't say I don't have any I still have bits and pieces… I wonder what my life is going to be like after this.

_**Auther's Note: It's been so long I am sorry for the long long looooong wait for this chapter please forgive me, I have been really busy since the summer started I will be posting chapters regularly soon I just need some time to let things calm down and then I will be back. I have slowly been working on chapters for this story and another story I have made and I am slowly in the planning for a DeadMan Wonderland story which should get posted sooner or later just getting the brainstorming down then I will work on the Prologue and Chapter 1 in one day. I hope you are still enjoying this story and keep an eye out for more soon!**_

_**Thanks for the support everyone!  
~Okazaki95**_


	7. Issues

_**Otonashi's Return To The Not-Yet-Dead-Battlefront**_

_**Chapter#7: Issues**_

We were all shocked for what Yuri had to say, all that keeps ringing throughout my mind is "We received a threat from someone in the 'other' world claiming he or she will be coming to claim the lives of all the old SSS members" … I am shocked so after all this time of trying to regain these memories just to be killed? It's just not fair…

"Yuri, when do you think this will take place!" I say in a panic.

"To be quite honest I don't know… Could happen tomorrow, Today, Now or even next year for all we know" she says as calm as can be.

"If this guy or whatever kills us does this mean we will be taking another trip to the afterlife…?" Says Hinata resting his hand under his chin.

"HOW CAN YOU ALL BE SO CALM!" I say furious, this is just not right am I the only one here who still cares on real life…?

Everyone looked at me confused and with a 'Who cares' look, I don't care about this afterlife stuff all I wanted was a normal teenage life but that got twisted to the point of no return… Now I am stuck with a bunch of nut jobs, I started to walk to the doors to leave this place when Yuri grabbed me on the shoulder.

"Otonashi you know as well as I do… You leave you die all by yourself out there and besides it's not like anyone is waiting for you anymore so why don't you stick around…" she explains while releasing my shoulder.

"I don't know what to think anymore… One moment I am fighting a mysterious person in this so called afterlife and in another moment I wake up in my bed wondering if it was a nightmare… What do I believe Yuri, I am confused to the point where I want to leave…" I say almost tearing up.

"Don't worry it will come back to you and when it does you will know what we talked about today without no problems, Otonashi you are a special piece to the SSS you leave we might as well just let this guy or whatever kill us…" She says while walking back to the couches.

"Yeah man you leave I might as well go back to my alcoholic mother and continue with my miserable life… these memories restored hope to my life yet again… And for someone to threaten my life just adds a rush and something to fight for so that's why we are all calm… We didn't say we were not scared but panic won't solve anything in this situation" He said with a smile while all the other members smile and nod.

I feel so calm right now… WAIT … Ayato Naoi he can hypnotize… That means he can help me regain all my old memories from the afterlife! Why didn't I think of this sooner?

"Naoi, could you do me a favour?" I look at him with a serious expression.

"Anything for you Otonashi you name it!" He said while kicking his feet up.

"Well this may be tough unless you still can do it but umm… Could you hypnotize me into remembering all my memories from the afterlife like you did in there but reverse?"

He laughed and grabbed a chair from the table and pointes at it while rolling the sleeves of his hoodie up and the smirked and said "It will only take a second"

_**Author's Note: Small chapter and a big cliffhanger for the win? I will be working on the next chapter tomorrow I am too tired to continue this one and I thought this would have been a good spot to leave off, now it's starting to get interesting so stick in for when the action happens :D!**_

_**~Okazaki94**_


	8. Angel

_**Otonashi's Return To The Not-Yet-Dead-Battlefront**_

_**Chapter#8: Angel**_

I sat down in the chair rubbing the back of my head waiting for him to prepare for the hypnotism and then afterwards I will remember everything about the SSS and who I was, then I can finally discard this lie of a life I live now.

"Ready Otonashi? This will only take a moment but longer for you" He said while placing a chair in front of me to sit down.

"Yeah, go for it the sooner the better" I say while letting my body go limp and calm.

"Okay here we go, Otonashi you will remember all of your memories from the 'Afterlife' and then awaken" He said while my vision started to blare out and go into darkness.

… … … … … … …

I… See… It… Everyone and everything I use to know and… Kanade, that was the saddest moment for me when she disappeared and left me there all by myself… That's why I decided to stay in the afterlife for well over an extra year to help lost souls like me, Yuri, Hinata, Yui, Oyama and all the others, I helped a lot of people in that time but good things need to come to an end… I overstayed my visit too long and then I decided to leave that world to be born again in this world.

I open my eyes and I am back in the warehouse not realising I was crying, tears were falling down my face and would not stop yet I didn't even know why I was crying but then my mind caught up with my tears and then I remembered Kanade, I still love her and I will always love her somehow I can feel her heart beat from where ever she is in the world.

"Otonashi, why are you crying?" said Iwasawa.

"I… I miss an old friend that's all" I say trying to cover up.

"Angel huh…" Yuri said while getting comfortable on the couch.

"Yeah…" I say while getting up and heading to the staircase.

"Wait… Where are you going?" Said Hinata.

"To my room I need some time alone to figure out all the memories that just came back and certain stuff I need to forget" I say depressed and climbing the stairs slowly.

I got into my room and laid down on my bed and just starred at the far wall in my room, I really do miss her I wish I could see her again and I also wonder if she has remembered me or chose to forget me. She was the first girl I could actually call love other than my old little sister back when I lived in my old life.

Time is a dangerous thing it chooses to make you suffer or it can choose to make you the happiest person alive but something are better to forget then try to relive, I doubt Kanade remembers me because the old SSS members have not even tried to find her like they found me… I just hope she is living a long and fulfilling life and nothing to make her end up into the afterlife again.

I heard a knock on my bedroom door and it was Yuri… I must have dosed off for a few hours… I scratched my head and sat up and stretched and yawned while taking my time as she was slamming on my door, I got up and walked to the door wondering what she wanted and unlocked it.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN FOR THE LAST WEEK!" She says screaming at me.

"What do you mean I only passed out like 2 hours ago… I took a nap so what's the problem?" I say confused on what she meant gone for a week.

"Otonashi you are telling me you were passed out for two hours when it has been a whole week?" She said worried.

"Well yeah I was just down stairs depressed about Kanade two hours ago and I came into my room and passed out so I could maybe dream it over" I say scratching my head.

"Well… You have been out cold for one week… Maybe it has something to do with regaining your memories, since we gained ours back naturally this didn't happen but since you got them forced back into you that could explain it… Well welcome back at least" She said seeming relieved.

"Thanks did I miss anything while I was sleeping?" I say wondering.

"Well… You might want to come down stairs we received a video tape from the afterlife…" she said paranoid.

"A video tape…?" I say wondering what it's about.

She looked at me sad, "Otonashi when you see this tape you will be broken that's why I would like to refuse you to watch it but in all sense you need to see it…"

"Wh-What do you mean Yuri? I will be broken?" I am more confused than ever… what could be so bad that it would break me?

I pushed Yuri out of my room and told her I needed to get dressed and all that and I told her to get the tape ready for when I come down stairs I need to see it… I wonder what it's about I only remember what Yuri told me the day I got here that some crazy person from the Afterlife is trying to claim the life of all the old SSS members, but now that I have my memories back I can finally prepare myself for this and stop whoever comes after us.

I finished getting ready and then started to head down stairs and everyone was looking at the staircase with sad expressions with the lights off and the T.V. paused with the beginning of the tape and in the background what I saw made furious and crushed at the same time…


End file.
